


Irresistible

by SINNAM0NROLL



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINNAM0NROLL/pseuds/SINNAM0NROLL
Summary: The werewolves are at each other throats. The Elders predict that one wolf, a natural Alpha bitten by one taken cruelly, will be the one to save them all. That werewolf is the leader of an acapella group called The Barden Bellas.Follow along as the world begins to change for Beca and the rest of the BellasA re-write of Irresistible
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 62





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back to writing this! It's still going to have its fluff and its insane amount of drama. Just...more spaced out. So, I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Now with an official discord server! https://discord.gg/2Pm9cU2

The Full Moon and stars were high in the sky, beautiful and bright, luminating the ground below. The world was quiet, save for the three wolves padding in the grass plains below. Their pelts luminated by silvery light, their breath swirling from their lips as they moved. Uninterested in any prey that may be lingering around in the night, the wolves seemed dedicated to a goal. Their paws carrying them swiftly towards a singular mountain, the mouth to a cave at its base. The cave was full of stalagmites and stalactites, the sounds of water droplets hitting the ground loud in the air. 

The largest wolf, a coppery red male, led the other two through the cave. His jaw parted slightly as he moved, his canines revealed as his lips curled. A heavy snarl cut through the air as he padded into a large cavern, a pool of water down at the bottom. His emerald orbs turned onto the two other wolves that had joined him. A bark tore through his throat as they reached their destination. The red wolf stood tall as his body began to change. Bones cracking and twisting, transforming for the other two to see. As his body morphed into that of a human, the other two began to transform as well. 

“We should begin,” the redheaded man said as the other two stood as humans before him. “Sorin’s death is a loss to this council. Most importantly, we must discuss how he will be replaced. His Beta is in no shape to step up as an Alpha. He’s green. Untrained. We cannot allow him to take the role of Alpha. With training, perhaps...but as of now, he’s not fit.”

“Any word on how he died, Hollis,” the gray haired woman spoke up, her brown eyes trained on the larger Alpha.

“Murdered by another Alpha in pursuit of territory. Unknown which one, but the scent of Alpha was strong in the air. No trademark distinction between that of Sorin and the other’s,” Hollis replied, his voice strained as he mourned the loss of his friend and the oldest of the council. “He was a wise leader and one that deserved to live for many more years.” 

“Yes, he was wise. However, he was old,” the third declared, his voice powerful and strong as he spoke. A growl present in his voice. “He’s gone and we are now faced with the biggest problem. We have the biggest pack in North America to deal with...Sorin took in the strays and exiles. Now, we’re faced with the biggest problem to date. As the Council, we need to act swiftly!”  
“Quiet, Kai! We know the danger that this poses!” Hollis replied, snarling in return. His eyes burned with disdain for the younger, stubborn Alpha. “Now, we all know that one was bitten the night he died…” 

“If you are complaining that Sorin’s Beta is too green, imagine what that new-blood would be like!” The female Alpha chided, rolling her eyes. “She wouldn’t be ready! That poor girl would have to learn how to deal with the wolf and deal with a large pack!” 

“Michelle! You don’t understand...Sorin bit her. He informed me that he had found the one…” 

Both fell silent, stunned and baffled. They exchanged looks before turning their gaze back to Hollis. A pregnant silence hung in the air for a long time as it seemed to process. There was uncertainty in the future and now it was to be even more so. The fate of all those The Council governed were unclear as they were facing hardships that none had been prepared for. It was pack against pack and The Council couldn’t find a way to deal with it. However, the Elders of Hollis’ pack and spoken of a new Alpha who would lead them into an era of peace. 

“Do you believe she is the one who will lead us?” Kai spoke, his voice soft and broken. The young brunette male took steps towards the large Alpha, hesitant and unsure. “Were the Elders really right?”

“He wouldn’t have bitten her if he wasn’t sure of her role. Even humans have an alignment before they become a part of our world. She is an Alpha. A natural Alpha. Something that our kind hasn’t seen for over 100 years. You all know as well as I that no Alpha has been a natural Alpha since Sorin. Sure, he was a natural born Alpha...but she’ll be just as powerful…” The redheaded Alpha nodded, completely certain that this new Alpha would be the one to save them all. “She leads a group in her college from what Sorin told me. They regard her as the Alpha of the group. There’s even an Omega. A natural Omega. The nurturing nature of the Omega will kick in when she discovers the new-blood…”

“Do you believe that best? Leaving her to discover her wolf at the side of an Omega?” Kai spoke, biased against the perceived lower rank. 

“Yes. Omegas were the ones in charge of raising the natural Alphas upon their birth many moons ago. Now, it falls on an Omega once more. We cannot interfere with her discovery. Once she has learned the truth, she must step up in Sorin’s place. He chose her as his predecessor and we must obey his wishes. He bit her because he believed she was the one. Once he bit her, he chose her.” 

“Hollis, we don’t know if he chose her. All we know is that he believed her to be the one and bit her. I think we need to assess her qualities. We’ll have Conor stand in temporarily until we know more about this girl. She might not be willing to be Alpha of a Pack!” Michelle exclaimed, a snarl tearing through her small body. Her brown gaze turning gold as she moved closer to Hollis. Her canines extending as she snarled. “We can’t just say she’ll be the new Alpha without assessing her first and knowing her strengths. I’m not going to risk the humans finding out about our existence because of one new-blood!”

“Don’t threaten me, Michelle,” Hollis responded, his tone reflecting that of hers. His posture was menacing and fierce as he let out a harsh snarl of his own, louder and stronger than that of the smaller Alpha. His canines were longer and sharper than that of the female Alpha. “You know how it ended last time you threatened me.” 

His eyes flicked to the scar on her throat, a long and thin scar. It was jagged and a harsh sight on the old thicker Alpha. Her lips pursed as she let out one last snarl and let herself relax. With a sigh, she turned her head away from Hollis and stalked off. Her feet morphing into paws, leading a chain reaction. Her bones cracking and forming a new beast. Her wolf like features growing prominent as she transformed swiftly. Within a matter of minutes, the gray haired Alpha was a short and portly gray wolf. 

With a snort, the female Council member trotted off. Her tail held high in the air, a proud and stubborn display towards the large, muscular male. Hollis let out another snarl as she left, Kai joining in. The young brunette nodded as she disappeared from view, his snarl fading from his lips. Both of them were annoyed with her outburst, but they knew she was right. Hollis let out a grand sigh, heavy in his chest. Looking at the younger Alpha, he nodded. 

“She’s right. I want to be faithful to my friend, my mentor. But he could be wrong. We need to monitor the new Alpha, despite her raw talent. She’s a newblood. She’ll need to be evaluated like the rest. Kai, can you spare a Beta? I’ll send one of mine as well. They’ll provide an accurate assessment,” the older said, his voice quiet and cold. 

“It’s understandable, Hollis. Despite my earlier statement, Sorin was a good Alpha and a great council member. It’s a shame he’s gone. I wanted to bring this up to you because Ms-Stick-Up-Her-Ass would have been against this...We need to find the one responsible for his death. Another reason to send our Betas. They should scout the area to find them. They’d be a new Alpha as well as our newblood. It might lead to some wars there…” Kai walked over to the redhead and placed his hand on his shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile. “We’ll find out who killed him and make them pay.” 

“No,” he replied, his voice harsher. “We can find them, but when the time comes...if our new-blood is who I think she is...we’ll leave his or her punishment up to her. She’ll be the head of The Council, a position that has long since been unfulfilled.”

His green gaze locked towards the cave mouth, which Kai mimicked with his harsh blue orbs. Hollis knew the future would play out as the Elders had told him. This would be the one Alpha that would bring peace after a long time of unrest within the Packs. This natural Alpha would be the one that they would look to in times of need. Sorin had placed his faith in the youngest Alpha that he broke one of their longest standing rules. He had broken all that he had stood for. 

“Even if Michelle lacks faith in Sorin’s abilities,” Hollis began, his tone softer once again. “I don’t. The Elders spoke of a natural Alpha bitten by one taken cruelly. They see the truth in the darkness and I have the utmost faith in both them and Sorin. They have not led me astray yet…” 

“That’s true…” The bruette stated, pausing for a brief moment. “I’ll send my Beta to Barden, Georgia. Let’s hope that your faith is not misplaced in Sorin or your Elders. I would hate to see this cause more controversy.” 

“One can only hope,” was the last thing said before the two transformed into their wolf forms and began their treks home. The two parted ways as swiftly as they had met. Their meeting adjourned and their plan would begin. Hollis was left alone to his own thoughts of the new-blood. Her fate would soon reveal itself. Normally, the wolf would take root within the thirty day of being bitten. That night, it would make itself known. Her bones would break and shift, causing immense pain throughout her whole body.

Good luck, Beca Mitchell. Your first transformation will be hell and you’ll hate Sorin for inflicting this curse on you, but he did it without spite for you. He did it so you can save us...


	2. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So, this is kinda on the back burner of my life right now. I picked it up in November, thinking I would have time to write considering the holidays were here and all that fun stuff. However, things got a little crazy for me. 
> 
> Right now, I'm in quarantine due to possible exposure to the COVID-19. I'm showing symptoms and I've been tested awaiting results. That's when I decided that I would try and write a chapter. This is what resulted! Hope you enjoy!

It had all felt like a dream or, rather, a nightmare. Beca had willed herself to wake up, but every time the pain continued. Her breathing was shallow as it felt like her body was on fire, every molecule of her being was reliating against her. Growls escaped her throat as she grasped at her side, the place where she had been bitten by that large beast. It had been nearly two weeks ago and it had healed in record time, yet tonight was the night it decided to bother her. 

Steel blue irises were illuminated with the shadows of her pain, the tears threatening to break through. The brunette dared not to scream out in pain as the rest of the house was sleeping by now. Getting to her feet, Beca walked carefully down the stairs and out the door. By now, the pain was getting worse. Her subconscious was telling her to hide, to go into the woods. If she was rational in that moment, perhaps she would have sought help. However, the Bella Captain was stubborn and rarely burdened anyone else with her problems. 

A shot of the worst pain hit her and she nearly collapsed, but quickly steadied herself with the handrail outside of their home. Another growl, this time much more savage and feral, left her throat. The brunette ran once again, heading into the woods outside of the Bellas home. Her bare feet were hitting the ground, going numb from the cold. Her breath swirled as it left her mouth and nose, hot in the crisp winter air. The snow was beginning to fall, the full moon illuminating the flakes falling to the ground. 

The world around her would have been peaceful if she wasn’t in pain. The silence was heavy around her, the weight crippling as her growls tore through the air. As she made her way through, her claws dug through trees as she pushed towards the unknown. All Beca knew at that time was the pain was almost blinding. Her vision was flickering, swirls of gold and blues becoming more prevalent with each passing second. 

As Beca’s vision changed, the largest wave of pain struck her down. It brought her to her knees, her claws now tearing away at the ground below her. She heard cracking and felt as if every bone was breaking at once. A scream tore from her, piercing through the deafening silence. Looking at what she believed to be her hands, the brunette saw them changing into something else. Her mind began to race, fearful of what was happening. 

Her bones were changing, shifting. Her hair became a pelt that would cover her whole body. As the shift ended, where a human once stood was now a wolf. Her chestnut fur was healthy, shiny. Beca’s steel hued pools were the only indication that she was still the same soul as before. She shot her head back and howled in relief, the pain now gone from her. The Alpha was victorious, free from its deadly grasp. As her howl came to an end, the wolf padded forward. Her malachite claws dug into the earth below her. 

Her paws lead her to a puddle she had spotted just ahead, its crystalline waters frozen from the chill in the air. Her ragged breaths unfurling into the air around her as she took careful steps towards the small body of water. Her ivory canines exposed, her maw parted as she caught her breath. Beca reached the edge of the puddle, her gaze locked onto her reflection. Disbelief coursed through her, her eyes widening as the Alpha took in her appearance. Before her was a wolf, its features stunning and beautiful. Its pelt free from any scars. 

As the brunette took a closer look, reality sank in. This was her reflection and she was a wolf at that moment. She had always assumed that the supernatural was fiction, yet the proof was before her. Beca was curious and, if this was a fever dream, the least she could do was explore. With a jump in her step, the wolf leapt over the puddle and began to run. Her claws tearing at the ground as she did, a small bark of amusement cut through the silence. The lupine wove through the trees, the feeling of freedom washing over her. 

Freedom to be alive, freedom to feel stress free, freedom to run wild. It felt great and Beca wanted nothing more than to live in this moment forever. The pain, that was something she could do without, but this part...Now, this part was amazing. It felt like the world around her was bowing to her will, serenity and peace familiarizing themselves with her soul. The wolf leapt and let out another howl, this time one of pure joy.

As she ran, another howl grabbed her attention. Skidding to a halt, the wolf stood there proudly and attentively. Her nose kissed the air softly as she took in the scents around her. The smell was alluring and Beca had to know where it came from. Cautious steps carried her forward as she followed the direction of the scent. Her eyes scanned for the sign of life that pulled her, grasping her attention so tightly. 

The Alpha coiled and then jumped onto a fallen tree, providing her a better view. Seeing another wolf ahead, the fur seemed familiar. The other’s fur was a beautiful flame-hued color. Mesmerizing, welcoming, warm. She was drawn to the other, almost a pull calling her to their side. With her tail in the air, the lupine climbed down and made her way over to the other. The alluring scent grew stronger as she moved closer to the unique wolf. Beca couldn’t shake this feeling that this stranger was someone she knew. 

Could wolves verbally communicate or was it all by actions? Could they actually hold a conversation between them as humans do? Beca had never really thought of it until now, approaching another wolf. The Alpha still remained confident as she made herself known to the other. It seemed that the red wolf jumped and cowered a bit, but soon took a sample of her scent and immediately changed. The chestnut wolf’s ears curled back as the other got very close. 

“Beca?!” The voice echoed through her mind, the sound familiar and soothing. A voice she knew all too well. “This is aca-awesome! You’re one too?! You must have been bitten by another Alpha.”

“Red, calm down!” Beca replied, her voice full of amusement and laughter. “I’m one too. And what do you mean bitten by another Alpha?” 

“Oh, right! You have no clue what’s going on.” Chloe stopped for a moment, still in the brown wolf’s face. A smile on her maw as she was in Beca’s face. “I should take a moment to explain. This was your first transformation, right? Bitten by a large dog that healed at almost a supernatural pace?” 

“How did you know?” 

“That’s how it happens for new-bloods. Pure-borns are different, like me. We’re born with the abilities.” Soon, the flame hued lupine stopped and looked at Beca. “Right now, I can see it’s a lot. So, let’s just run. Probably will need to learn to hunt as well, but that’s more fun than the boring stuff.” 

As if almost on cue, the Alpha’s stomach growled. The two stopped and barked with laughter, shaking their heads in unison. Chloe started them on the path towards the unclaimed hunting grounds that weren’t too far from where they were and Beca knew that she was safe with the red wolf by her side. She knew that she would make it through this crazy reality that she was just thrown in to. 

“So, Chlo...” the darker wolf questioned as they walked. “You were born with this?”

“Yeah. All my siblings were. We got it from our dad’s side. Mom’s side is 100% human. Bit of a shock when dad showed our mom his abilities. My oldest sibling was an Alpha, the pride and joy of our pack. The middle three were Betas. Then, there was me. I was born an Omega. We knew it from day one. With my siblings...it was harder to tell their alignment. With me, my parents knew I’d grow up to be an Omega.” Chloe seemed hurt and Beca wanted to ask, but she knew it would be pouring salt in the wound if she did.

A heavy silence grew over them after the Omega finished speaking, the brown wolf trying to distract herself anyway she could. Not only was she curious, she was hungry. She wanted food and Beca knew they were close. An instinct took over and she stalked forward, hushed as she moved. Her steel hued pools danced from side to side, taking in her surroundings. All she wanted was food, the drool dripped from her lips as she went. The Alpha spotted a rabbit not to0 far from them, a soft growl broke the silence. 

In a blink of an eye, the brown wolf pushed from her spot and sprang towards the rabbit. Chasing it, it would weave from side to side and Beca followed in pursuit. Driven by her instincts, the hunter sprinted even faster nearly on the rabbit’s tail. Her breath hot on its back as she chased it down. Missing a few times, the Alpha was nearly ready to give up. However, her hunger was growing stronger and Beca pushed herself from the ground. Landing right on top of the creature, she placed her jaws around its neck. The creature panicked, attempting to kick her in the chest. Feeling sorry for the cotton-tailed rabbit, Beca gave it a swift death and felt it go limp in her jaws. 

She had completed her first hunt in a short amount of time, becoming the wolf she truly was. This rabbit was enough for the two of them. Padding over to her companion, she dropped it at Chloe’s paws. A look of shock graced the red wolf’s features as the Alpha instructed her to eat first. Apparently that wasn’t something that most Alphas would do. Beca simply just shook her head and nudged it towards the Omega, instructing her to eat first. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem, Red.”


	3. Show Yourself

As the Alpha placed the kill before the Omega, tradition was broken. It had long stood that Omegas would eat after everyone else, yet here it was. Beca gave her kill to the copper wolf before her. Tradition often stated that Omegas were the lowest of the low. However, Beca thought differently. She thought of her friend first and foremost. This was her Chloe after all. The brown lupus dared not to let the other starve. Plus, the Alpha was capable of catching another. 

“You know, Becs,” the Omega barked, cowering a bit as she spoke. “Alphas are supposed to eat first. They are the leaders after all.” 

Beca let out a snarl, not aimed at anybody. Her lips curled to bare her canines for all to see, the ivory daggers still caked with blood. Taking a step towards Chloe, the wolf stood taller and made herself look bigger than Chloe was. “I said eat, Chlo. I don’t give a fuck about these rules. You’re...Chloe. Now, eat.” Her head whipped away from the copper wolf, something inside her demanding that she stay and protect her. 

“Still, The Elders won’t be happy about you giving your meal to me first…” the wolf whined, her ears falling back. “So, can you at least take the first bite?” 

“The Elders?” Beca had to question these things. It seemed like being a wolf wasn’t all sunshines and daisies after all.

“They basically are like the governing body of us wolves.” 

“Ah, okay. Tell me this...Who is gonna know that you ate first, Chlo?” 

“Us…” 

“Exactly. Are you going to tell anyone? No. Am I going to tell anyone? No. So, eat.” 

“Okay.” The red wolf finally caved, taking the first bite of food. Her tail wagging slightly as she bit into the rabbit’s flesh. Her cerulean blue eyes looking up at her, cautious as she continued to eat. That led Beca to be curious about her life and how she grew up, especially considering her reaction.

The Alpha laid down before the Omega, calm once again. Her stormy blue pools flashed red for a moment, a sign of her status. The wolf remained vigilant as she observed their surroundings. Beca wanted nothing more than Chloe to be safe as she always had. After all, the stoic wolf had always been one to care too deeply for others, masking it with sarcasm and distant behavior mechanisms. The Omega, however, had always seen right through her and was constantly breaking her facade for others. That chipper person was before her as this stunning wolf, but without the personality she had known. The confident, airy individual was scared and broken. 

“Red…” Beca began to question, her eyes meeting Chloe’s once more. “Tell me...You’re an Omega. So, what does that mean?” 

“Well, there are three ranks. Alphas are the leaders, the strongest, the bravest. They are the ones that can and will fight for those that can’t fight for themselves. Betas are the enforcers, the lawful. They are the ones that will defend their Alphas from harm. They are the ones that will enforce the Alphas’ will. Omegas...Omegas are the nurturers, the peacemakers. They are the ones that bear the Alphas’ pups. They are the ones that raise the young.” Chloe seemed to speak sadly of her own ranking, seemingly cursing it as she talked. “So, Alphas being the leaders must eat first. Betas are next. Then it is the Omegas.” 

“That’s stupid,” the chestnut lupus spoke, her hind paw coming to scratch behind her ear. “It seems to be that it should be backwards. Omegas should eat first. They are the ones that nurture the future. They are the ones to keep the peace. Alphas should be less concerned with eating first and more concerned with their Omegas getting the proper amount of food.” 

“Not every Alpha feels that way, Becs.” The Omega cowered once again. “Especially my older brother, Charlie.” 

“Is that why you reacted the way you did?” 

“Yes and no. My dad...he was the same way. He believes that Omegas are useless creatures. When I was born...my mom...she tried to hide my alignment. Tried to give me a Beta scent like her…”

“Wait...no one else in your family…” 

“No, Becs. No one else in my family was an Omega. I was the only one. My mom and dad were so disappointed. They thought that we’d all be Alphas and Betas...that was until I was born. Immediately my mom and dad knew, even with my mom trying to hide it….” 

“That sucks, Red…” 

“It’s the life of an Omega...Once I find my mate...it’ll be the same.” 

“What if your mate is just like me?” 

“I highly doubt that, Becs.” 

“Why do you doubt it?” The Alpha’s voice was laced with concern, her brows knitted as if in thought.

“Alphas aren’t the most agreeable of creatures. Most of them believe that Omegas are, for a lack of a better word, broodmares to pop out a litter of children. Most of them are knotheads.” A growl escaped her throat at the thought. “I’m all for having children, but with someone I trust, respect, and love. My Alpha has the same feelings for me. However, most Alphas aren’t like you, Becs. A lot of them don’t like change to the way things are. Omegas aren’t important in the eyes of werewolves.” 

“Fuck those other werewolves. You’re important to me, Red.” The Alpha dug her nose into the red wolf’s cheek gently, a calming force in a hostile sea. “Omega or not, you will always mean something to me.” 

“Thanks. Just so you know, any Omega would be lucky to have you as their Alpha,” a soft nip was placed at the base of the brown wolf’s ear. “Now, come on. This is your first transformation. Eat something. You’ll need your energy.” 

“Only if you share it with me, Chlo.” 

The two agreed and Beca tore through the gamey flesh, the vicus and blood flooding her mouth. The copper tang was pleasant to her inner wolf, the satisfaction of tearing into the nourishment she needed to survive. The Alpha was quiet alongside the Omega as they ate. However, Beca’s golden pools remained trained on the red wolf beside her. Something told her to protect her, to remain there in that moment. 

The lupine inside her demanded that she mark her friend, whether it be by scent or by mating bite. Yet, the Alpha remained vigil. The brown wolf tore into rabbit flesh once more, feral sounds coming from her with each and every breath. The newly turned beast couldn’t help but wonder about this whole archaic system. It seemed backwards, animalistic. Granted, they turned into animals. That, however, didn’t mean they needed to be so behind in their thinking. 

“I can hear you thinking from here, Becs,” Chloe joked, licking her lips as she stood up from her meal. “Ask away.” 

“Do you get to choose your mate?” A dangerous first question, but something in the Alpha demanded to know. 

“Not really no. You’ll know if you found your mate when your Alpha tells you. At first, it’ll be feelings of protection. To mark. It’s small when it starts. Just a small itch. Then it’ll eventually evolve into a craving, a need until you do it.” The Omega replied, her voice seemingly calm. “At least, that’s what Charlie told me. The Alpha. In terms of what happens to me...well, I honestly don’t have a clue. My mom was a Beta. I have no other living relatives that are Omegas. So, no way to get the information.”

“Maybe we could find an Omega somewhere around here to tell you.” All she wanted to do was help and if finding someone to help her friend discover what all it meant to be an Omega, then so be it. Beca would go to the ends of the earth to find happiness for the red wolf. “Come on then, Red. Let’s go. Sun is going to come up soon and we better start heading back towards the house.” 

“Shame,” the red wolf yawned, stretching out. “This is the first time in my life I’ve felt at ease in my wolf form. Can’t believe it’s almost over.” 

“Don’t be too sad, Chloe. We’ll do this again next full moon.” 

“Becs, you can totes turn into a wolf whenever you want. That whole full moon thing is kinda a myth.”

“Wait, then why didn’t I transform sooner?” 

“Your transformation just happened to fall on a full moon. Yes, the pull of the wolf is stronger. However, it doesn’t really mean that’s when you’re going to transform. After being bitten, a new blood turns after 30 days. Unless triggering the transformation with a stressful situation. Natural borns usually turn within their first 30 days as well. Except the mother will turn with them and guide them through their transformation. Didn’t the Alpha that bit you explain everything?” 

“No.” Her voice came out harsher than she had intended. “I was bitten and then that was it. The wolf was gone and I was out on the road alone.” 

“That’s not the way it is supposed to work,” the Omega stopped in her tracks, facing the brown wolf. “The Alpha that bit you was supposed to walk you through, explain your transition, explain it all to you. Our rules, our culture, our ways of life, everything. If you were meant to take over their pack, they would have given you the Rite of Passage for an Alpha when it came time.” 

“One thing, Chlo, that I’ve learned in my life. Things never work out the way they’re supposed to. At least, not for me.” 

Instead of responding with words, the red wolf placed her muzzle underneath Beca’s and licked at her throat. The Alpha let out a soft growl, one of appreciation and affection. The brown wolf returned the affection, rasping her tongue over the red wolf’s shoulder. Then, she nudged Chloe and the two made their way back to the Bellas House. They walked in silence under the full moon, enjoying each other’s company for what seemed like a small moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! 
> 
> I've had a stressful journey as most of you all have had. My test for COVID-19, thankfully, came back negative. I've been at home since mid-April after my job started its work from home program. So, with luck and social distancing, I've avoided it so far and I hope you all are doing the same! 
> 
> If you are an essential worker and working the frontlines, I applaud you and hope you stay safe from this terrible disease. I dedicate this chapter of fluff to you all! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Back to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in a long story about werewolves and new allies emerge. Is Beca ready for this next great adventure?

It had been months since her first transformation and the Alpha seemed at peace with being a werewolf. All had been calm and seemingly natural for the brunette. Thankfully, Beca had Chloe walking her through most of the lore and culture of their kind. There were rituals upon rituals, seeding in their long history. It wasn’t just rankings, it was a way of life. Of course, she didn’t believe in their status defining who they were. She disliked the labels that came with being a werewolf, but she supposed that it kept order in its own flawed way. 

“So, see? The rankings have a purpose.” Chloe stated, closing the Codex and keeping it in her lap. “We’ve got an Alpha, Betas, and Omegas for a reason. It’s a balance” 

“Okay, yes. I see it’s purpose, Chlo’. But there are Alphas that are abusing their power over Betas and Omegas.” Beca rolled her eyes, huffing softly. “There needs to be a new way of doing things. It can’t just be one Alpha to rule them all.” 

“Alphas are the symbols of power. They are the raw energy of the clan. If an Alpha isn’t strong, the pack is viewed as weak. The other packs would move in and kill the whole pack, taking over the land. Maybe Alphas are harsh towards Betas and Omegas, but that’s how things work in our world.” 

“It doesn’t have to be. That’s the thing.” Beca growled, her wolf demanding to be released in anger. Her eyes were glowing a vibrant ice blue. “These Alphas think the world is about them. It’s not. Omegas are the ones that bring and protect life within the Pack. Betas are the warriors, the flesh and blood of the pack. Alphas...they may have leadership qualities, but they are hostile. They are angry. They are toxic.” 

“Not you, Beca.” The Omega replied, holding the brunette’s hand. “You’re kind, fiercely loyal, dedicated. You’re guarded, but that’s how all Alphas are. You are the captain of the Bellas and an Alpha. You’re the best of the Alphas.” 

The Alpha looked at Chloe, not understanding how the redhead could be so protective of the world that had harmed her multiple times over. It was infuriating, but also a hallmark of her personality. She was loyal, forgiving, fierce when she needed to be. Everything that Beca admired about her, but also wished that she could help her see the naivety of it all. Not everyone was perfect nor were they good. The brunette sighed, her eyes back to their stormy hue. 

“Come on, red. Time for a run.” Beca rose to her feet from where she had been sitting on the couch in the living room. “I need to get some of my energy out and what better way than a run.” 

“I thought you hated cardio.” The Omega joked, also getting to her feet and placing the Codex on the shelves. 

“No. You’re thinking of Fat Amy. I don’t mind it, but Aubrey’s form of cardio I can live without.” The Alpha walked towards the door and waited for the redhead before opening it. As they both walked out the door, Beca closed it behind them. “Besides, dancing is a form of cardio. Don’t tell Amy though. She might freak out if we tell her.” 

“I can keep a secret,” Chloe laughed as they walked towards the forest together. The signs of Spring arriving. The end of winter came and now the signs of a new beginning had come at last. As they walked towards the forest, they talked about new sets for the Bellas and working towards their goals. With graduation approaching, Beca knew that both of them weren’t prepared for what was ahead.

However, for now, she had told herself to live within the moment. After all that she had been through in the past couple of months, she had learned to just live. Chloe was helping her with that too. Beca had also noticed a difference within the Omega. She had become more nurturing towards the Bellas and her. She was more maternal than she had been before. They had both changed. 

As they reached the forest, the two stripped of their clothes and then transformed once more. The Alpha completed her transformation first and then the Omega was not so far behind. Beca bowed playfully before Chloe and then began to run away, playing a game of chase through the forest. The two weaved through the trees and various foliage. Soon, they were playing a version of tag. Beca was the one to start the game, occasionally trying to pin the red wolf in a bout of play-fighting. Soon, the brown wolf pinned her companion to the ground and was met with a small nuzzle to her cheek. 

Beca froze for a moment, unable to respond, but soon found herself releasing Chloe so that the game could continue. The two ran together until they heard a sudden sound. The brown wolf stopped in her tracks and let out a growl. “Red. Stay here.” Her tone was demanding, protective. Beca’s hackles began to bristle.The Alpha padded towards the source of the sound, stalking forward carefully. Her growl, deep in her chest, was meant to intimidate her possible opponent. She knew it wasn’t prey. It had been too much noise for just a small rabbit or even a raccoon. 

As the Alpha moved closer, another wolf emerged from its hiding place. It was calm, unafraid. Its scent was unlike Chloe’s and unlike hers. The scent of a Beta. “I’m sorry to intrude between you and your Omega. My name is Conor.” The gray wolf padded forward, carefully approaching the Alpha. “I’m a Beta in the largest pack of North America. The Eastern Pack. Sorin was the Alpha before he died. Now, the Alpha of our pack...it’s you.” 

Beca froze for a moment, looking at Chloe and then back at Conor. “I’m not the Alpha that you’re looking for. I can’t be. I was just turned. Sure, it’s been a few months since that day, but still!” The panic was settling in her chest, unsure of what her path was. The Alpha’s ears pinned against her skull, her posture becoming smaller. “I’m just an Alpha. Not the Alpha that you think I am.” 

Conor had the audacity to let out a wolfish howl in laughter. His tongue rolled from his mouth as it parted. “You have no clue your place in this world. Your Omega, much like you, also has her part to play.” The Beta approached her and nudged her shoulder carefully. “Walk with me. Both of you. I know you won’t leave Chloe behind.”

“First off, she’s not my Omega. Second off, who the fuck are you?” Beca followed, only out of curiosity. How did he know so much about them? Just who was he? There was a need to understand this world and her place in it. After all, she had been aimlessly enjoying her time as a wolf. Now, was it time for her to step up and take responsibility once again? 

“Saying that she’s not your Omega is like saying that you can live without water or food. Saying that is like saying you can live without air. All of those are a lie. Whether you are aware of it or not, you have a bond with Chloe that goes beyond any I have seen before. A natural Alpha and a natural Omega. The bond that hasn’t existed since the beginning of our species. Sure, we’ve had natural Alphas and natural Omegas. However, neither of them existed together. That was...until now.” The gray wolf was calm, despite the hostility of the Alpha. He was unthreatening towards both of them, a peaceful presence in the middle of a storm. “Like I said, my name is Conor. I am a Beta of the Eastern Pack. I was scouting for the Alpha that Sorin had spoken to me about. The human that would become a natural Alpha. Each human has an alignment. Chloe’s mother is a symbol of that. A Beta Human. There are Alpha Humans and Omega Humans too. The scent is there, but diluted. I’ll train you just as Sorin trained me.

“Beca, look at me. Do you see any dishonesty? Do you hear any variation in my heartbeat? The fact of the matter is that you, Beca, are the new Alpha of the Eastern Pack. You need to take your place as our leader and become the Alpha you were born to be.” There was no variation, there was no hesitation. In that moment, Beca knew this to be the truth. The Alpha was meant to lead this pack or, the very least, Conor thought so. For that to be true, that meant that Chloe was an Omega that was linked to her. A fate, a destiny that neither of them could control. Beca looked at the red wolf with a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

Their fate had been sealed since birth. They were to exist as a couple. Was this forced upon Chloe or did she feel the same attraction to her as Beca felt for Chloe? Or was it the Alpha in her that had told her that she needed Chloe like she needed air? The sadness in her eyes wasn’t for herself, but rather for the red wolf. However, the brown wolf took notice that she was happy about this. “Okay.” Beca’s response was simple, but effective. The Beta nodded and they continued towards the pack’s territory. 

“Now, I need you to know, there’s quite a few packmates you need to know about and have on your side. We have an Omega healer. Her name is Olivia. We call her Liv. Sweet woman, older. Older than most of us in the pack. There’s an Elder Alpha named Ray. He’s a… well...eccentric to say the least. He’s great to have in your corner if a fight breaks out. There’s Charles. He’s an Elder Omega. He’s great to have in the Pack because he used to be a healer, much like Liv. He’s gentle and warm, great for young pups to learn from. Finally, there’s Tuesday. She’s a fighter and one of the best Betas to have in your corner. She’s an excellent hunter, one that can find a scent in only a few seconds and know which to follow.” His voice was soothing as he explained a few of the packmates that would be beneficial to her reign as Alpha. “Now, there are a few you need to watch out for. Don...a Beta that has a desire to be Alpha. He managed to fight me while I was standing in as Alpha of the pack. Don, of course, lost and is nursing those wounds. He might try the same on you when you become Alpha of the pack, but as a natural Alpha, you’ll win. There’s also Octavia. She’s...well...guarded and a bit hostile towards outsiders. She’ll come around eventually and is one of the most loyal wolves you’ll ever meet. Now, the last one you have to worry about is Elliot. He’s Don’s best friend in the pack and will much rather slit a throat then try to broker peace. Just keep your distance from Don and Elliot. You’ll need Octavia on your side, so try and gain her trust.” 

There was no need for Beca to hear further, but the insight was helpful as they arrived at the pack’s territory. Liv was the first one to greet them. The gray-haired Omega was warm and friendly, trotting up as a silvery wolf. She was immediately another calming presence beside Conor. “Welcome home, Alpha. Conor has told me great things about you from his scouts. I know you will lead us well.” She immediately rasped her tongue over Beca’s ear and then Chloe’s. “Your Omega will give us strength as well. I can tell she is a great one. If you ever need anything, my den is right up that hill and to the left. Just follow the scent of herbs and you can never go wrong.” She looked at Conor and nodded to the Beta before leaving. 

“Now, don’t hold out on the rest of us.” The next to arrive were both Charles and Ray. Both still had color to their pelts, but they were heavily graying. Charles was a small blonde wolf and Ray was a black wolf. Ray walked with confidence while Charles was more hesitant in his steps. They seemed comfortable around each other, loving even. They were mates. “Seems to me, you’ve already figured us out. Just like you said, boy.” Ray regarded Conor in that moment. “Quite the scout. This Alpha will be even greater than you said. With that, I know where my allegiance lies.” 

“What my mate is trying to say, Alpha, is that he approves of you.” Charles spoke up, bowing his head in respect. “He knows a good Alpha when he sees one. Being an Alpha himself, he’s lived in the shadows as an Elder Alpha for many years and has seen what a bad Alpha is. So, I have no doubt that you will be one to ally ourselves with.”

“Yes, I was getting to that, my dear. Don’t lose my trust, young Alpha. I hope that you find yourself leading this pack for many moons to come.” The elder Alpha bowed as well, showing that he allowed her to reign as the Alpha of this pack just as he allowed Sorin to. So far, Beca’s perception of the packs had been severely misguided. The Codex seemed to be far from true in this place. 

Conor nodded to both the wise Elders before speaking to Beca again. “Tuesday is out hunting from the looks of it. So, when she returns, she’ll find you and introduce herself. Don and Murphy seem to be keeping their distance. Octavia is probably with Tuesday on her hunt. As you are probably aware, we travel together. At least have one other alongside you unless here in the pack’s territory. Now, I assume you and Chloe want to explore the territory and familiarize yourself with it. So, I’ll leave you two be. Come, Ray and Charles. We’ll leave the Alpha and her Omega alone.” 

The three trotted in the same direction as Liv had headed. Soon, they all disappeared from their view and the pair were alone. Chloe was close to Beca, nearly conjoined at the hips. “Beca, let’s explore the territory a bit before heading back to the Bellas’ house.” The brown wolf nodded and led the way. They remained close to each other as they explored, finding each of the dens that were necessary. They found the Alpha’s den, empty. The scent was stale, one of pinewood and holly. It was Sorin’s scent, soon to be replaced by Beca’s scent. A scent of cedarwood and basil. The den was large enough for a whole pack of wolves, yet it was just hers. 

“Chlo’, you’re gonna stay here with me, okay? I don’t know if I can trust Don or Murphy from what it sounds like and I’d rather know you’re okay.” The protective nature of Beca washed over her, wanting to guard Chloe with her own life. 

“Becs...I’ll be fine, but I’d love to stay here with you. However, I’d like to spend time with Liv. I want to learn how to heal others. If that’s alright…” The Omega seemed cautious, almost assuming that Beca would become hostile now that she was the pack’s leader.

“Red, you know you don’t need my permission to do that. You can do whatever you want. Liv might like the company and you two seem so similar. Plus, it’ll help to have two healers in the pack.” Beca nuzzled Chloe’s cheek since they were in private, a small leap in her heart as she did so. The red wolf leaned into it and it was met with a small lick to Beca’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. The next update. Wow, it's been quite some time. I'm sorry that this update has taken so long. I had lost my muse for writing this story. However, with the recent release of wolvden, I found myself wanting to start this story again. 
> 
> Thus, here's the next chapter. I apologize it took me so long. However, here we are, Beca is now taking her place as Alpha of the pack.


End file.
